Beaten Spark Human Target: Part One
by Sunstone-TF
Summary: I hope you like it


Thoughts sneaked outside a city in a place where a few people walk by. He stood still and watched down, waiting...and gazing down to the Autobot base that was hidden. His glowing red optics stared down for a long time. His green shell made his body to blend in the forest, where he was hiding, and his fast, slim body that would be hard to catch.  
"There..." A truck stopped nearby. Thoughts was about to attack but noticed it was Optimus Prime. His red and blue flames and his gleaming clean shell made him look healthy. Optimus would be way too big and powerful for Thoughts to attack face to face; he needs to wait for the perfect moment to attack Optimus..."Oh...?" And a human climbs from Prime. The human had different length of blonde hair and a ponytail. It was a young girl. Her uniform was clean and it matched her body structure perfectly.  
The human girl saluted to Optimus and ran into the forest, where Thoughts was hiding. She had some sort of technical gear with her; a walkie - talkie on her shoulder, night goggles, camera and some other stuff...Thoughts lied still, watching the puny human while Optimus drove away from the forest.  
Hours went by and the Sun was slowly setting. The human has been moving around in the forest, calculating something...and taking notes. Thoughts was bored, not really sure what to do next. He hoped that he could get a Autobot to kill here today.  
Thoughts was thinking about the sound of the Autobots he killed back on Cybertron, when snapped their necks off and tore out parts from their chests. Oh, he thought it was th sweetest thing to do in the whole universe. His mind stopped for a while, he has never killed anything eles than just Autobots and bugs he finds in the forest. What would a human sound like?  
The young girl wasn't about to know what was going to happen, for she had her back on Thoughts. Her walkie - talkie did a sound and a voice could be heard, "Lima Bravo, Lima Bravo - This is November Bravo - Status - Over." Someone said over the walkie - talkie. The human took the walkie - talkie and placed it on her lips, " This is Lima Bravo - I have the notes - Over."  
"How much time do you have left - Over." For a while, the young girl was thinking and then put the walkie - talkie to her lips again, " Two hours - Over."  
For a while, she stood there, sending information. Thoughts took the chance to sneak up on her...closer and closer. When he heard, "Over and out." The pathetic human put her walkie - talkie back on her shoulder, then Thoughts jumped out just before the human even knew what was happening...Thoughts had her in his hands. She screamed in fear that Thoughts had captured her and ripped her walkie - talkie and the other gear off her uniform. The human did her best to get away but Thoughts had a tight grip around her.  
He carries her closer to his face and he smelled her scent. The human was making noises and was breathing heavily. "Oh, I have been wondering what the humans sound like when they're in pain." And he put a little bit more pressure around her body. She stops breathing, her eyes started swelling up with tears and she gasped with painful noises as she tried to breathe.  
"Oh, it sounds wonderful! I can feel your lungs struggling and your heart is beating faster..." And he lets some pressure around her go, and her lungs filled with air once more.  
"Let me...go!" She screams and breathes fast, her eyes were angry and wet. And adrenaline pumped fast around her fragile body. This made Thoughts turn on, "You humans are a pleasure to kill." And again, he puts a bit more pressure on her weak body...And a little bit more pressure and a little bit more...and more...  
All of the sudden, if thunder would hit him, he got a really sharp punch on his side. Thoughts got really surprised of the sudden strike. He turns around to see a Autobot femme of red, orange, yellow and white shell. And a very good looking Autobot too, Thoughts was thinking.  
Thoughts kept the human away from the Autobot, who was looking furious. "Give her back!" She screamed to Thoughts.  
"You mean this toy? I found it...and now it's mine!" Thoughts kept the human girl in his grip.  
The Autobot femme was even more furious and she took her Solar Blaster out, "How dare you hurt my human friend!" And she pointed her Solar Blaster at him.  
At the same time, Thoughts put the human girl in front of him, like a shield. "If you're trying to do anything, I'll kill this human..."  
The Autobot didn't know what to do; her sapphire blue optics were on the poor human girl who suffered.  
All of a sudden, another strike hit Thoughts, but on his back this time. The young Autobot femme took the chance to grab Thoughts' arms to free the young girl...but something cracked in the poor human.  
Thoughts had no choice but to let go of his new toy when a red...Decepticon was about to strike him again. "Knockout! You traitor!" Thoughts screamed in fury.  
Knockout hit Thoughts several times in his head. Energon and other parts flew through the air; Thoughts screamed in pain and did his best to defend himself.  
Meanwhile...  
"Liz, hang on." The young Autobot femme kept the young girl in her hands. Liz coughed up blood from her lungs and tried to breathe normally. Her body wants to scream out the pain, but everything comes out whispery. "Sun...stone. Help me..." Her body started to go white and her lips turned blue, the symptoms of a punctured lung.  
Sunstone sends Ratchet an SOS signal and tried to keep her dear human friend alive. Liz did her best to keep awake but her lungs were burning and became so tired, she tried to talk but only blood dripped from her mouth. Sunstone's optics swelled up with tears of the horror to see Liz's life slowly slip away if nothing would save her quickly...  
Knockout hits the ground. Thoughts gets on top of him, and with all his strength, smacks Knockout's first shoulder out of joint. Still Knockout hit Thoughts back with his other arm, in the face again. Thoughts screamed in pain, and with the last of his strength, smacks Knockout's other shoulder out of joint.  
For them, time goes on forever. Energon, oil, fire and shards of plates fly through the air. Finally, Thoughts gets a tight grip around Knockout's head and forces him to the ground. They're both screaming to gain more power, but Knockout couldn't hit Thoughts again as his arms were numb.  
But...all of a sudden, everything froze...Sunstone points her Solar Blaster at Thoughts' head. "You'll pay for this!" She screamed to Thoughts and cried, but he just smiled back at her.  
"You know what, Knockout; your femme here is really good looking. I can understand why you joined the Autobots for her sake...Maybe I should taste her." Thoughts said to Knockout, who was almost lying on the ground.  
"Don't you dare. Thoughts!" Knockout screamed, and he was trying to get his head out of Thoughts' grip...but it was impossible.  
Thoughts was actually tired of all the fighting and he was afraid that Optimus might come and join the party. Quickly, he snapped Knockut's neck, who fell like a doll to the ground. Then he kicked Sunstone in the face, so she fell back. Then Thoughts transformed into a motorcycle and drove away as fast as he could, out on a road and away from everything.  
Sunstone watched Thoughts drive off, and then she looked at her sparkmate Knockout, who lay on the ground...completely still with his face in the dirt. Sunstone cried out in fear, "Knockout!" She fell down on her knees to him, rolled him over onto his back and placed her hands on his face. "Knockout, wake up...WAKE UP, PLEASE!" Sunstone cried out, feared the worst that her sparkmate was dead and her human friend would die.  
NEST soldiers ran in the forest with trucks and motorcycles. Ratchet was already there, behind Sunstone, with Liz in his hand. Ratchet was giving the help Liz needs to live a little bit longer until NEST's medic came to take care of her. The soldiers surronded the place to protect them.  
Ratchet came to Sunstone, who sat next to Knockout; he put his hand on her shoulder and looked at Knockout's peaceful...But all of a sudden, Knockout's optics were flickering, "...Uhhhh..."  
Sunstone gasped, hugs Knockout and cries, she couldn't believe that her dear sparkmate was still alive.  
"What happened?...Argh, my neck..."  
Later on...  
Liz was lying in the NEST hospital, still in a pretty bad condition but her wounds were under control and will survive. If Sunstone and Knockout weren't there, she would be nothing than a soul drifting through the air.  
Knockout, who almost had his head ripped off, lay on the medic table under Ratchet's watch. His neck wasn't badly broken, but some of his cables were but needs to heal.  
Sunstone was also hurt, but not major, had driven off to meet up with Optimus to tell him what happened...  
Further away from the Autobot base, Thoughts was driving in his vehicle mode, a Honda motorcycle. He was angry at the human Liz, Knockout and the Autobot femme Sunstone. "That cursed Knockout! That traitor will die for changing side to the Autobots just to interface with that pathetic femme!"


End file.
